pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Artist's book
Artists' books are works of art that are exported in the form of a book . They are often published in small editions, there is then referred to as multiples . Some artists' books are performed only once, these are unique pieces. Artists' books can take different forms, including scrolls , pop-up books , accordion books, loose elements that belong together in a box, or the traditional book form ofbound pages. Artists have for centuries engaged in the manufacture of (art) books, but the genre of the artist's book is primarily a form of art from the late 20th century . Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Early history ** 1.2 The late 20th century * 2 Research * 3 Collections * 4 Quick list of artists who made art books * 5 Literature * 6 External links History [ edit ] Early history [ edit ] The cover of William Blake's Songs of Innocence and of Experience Since the early Middle Ages in Europe are artists involved in the manufacture of illuminated books , including the Book of Kells and the Très Riches Heures du Duc de Berry . However, the starting point of the genre of artists' books will be placed in the publication of Songs of Innocence and of Experience of the British poet and artist William Blake (1757-1827). 1Blake's publications were written, illustrated , colored and bound by his wife Catherine and himself and published in -house . The illustrations walked through handwritten lyrics, and formed together as a coherent whole. This extensive integration of text, image and form, was a new element in the history of book art. All these factors remain until today key concepts in artists' books. The books that William Morris published his Kelmscott Press during the years 1890 , were second benchmark in the development of artists' books. He embodied a new trend in the art of printing, which stood for an individual expression of both the designer and the performer, fidelity, and attention to the materials and methods used. Morris was also the founder of the Arts and Crafts movement in Britain. Avant-garde -kunstenaars through the 20th century also produced many books as part of their artistic work. They produced pamphlets , posters , manifesto's and books. This happened partly as a strategy to avoid the traditional gallery system, to (revolutionary) to contribute ideas and to create affordable work (theoretically) could reach people who would not otherwise come into art galleries. Some artists who have made this important work are the Italian futurist Filippo Tommaso Marinetti (1876-1944); Russian futurists like Aleksei Kruchenykh , Vladimir Tatlin and Olga Rozanova and El Lissitzky , Kurt Schwitters and the Bauhaus movement have; and Theo van Doesburg and De Stijl . The bibliophile collection areas include products of the private press , printed in small editions with hand-set lead type. However, it is the livre d'artiste , also known as the livre de peintre,''which is considered as the direct forerunner of the contemporary artists book. This genre originated in France at the beginning of the 20th century, and has the form of an illustrated book.The pages are themselves direct printing from a source that produced the artists themselves, and the format so not outsourced to an external designer. The book ''Parallèlement (1900), commissioned by the French art dealer Ambroise Vollard with poems by Paul Verlaine and illustrations by Pierre Bonnard was an early example of the genre. 2 The livres d'artiste were essentially deluxe, limited editions , printed on high quality paper. Often they were not bound, so that individual pages could be removed. The late 20th century [ edit ] In 1950 and 1960 made the Swiss-German artist Dieter Roth ( 1930 - 98 ), and the American artist Ed Ruscha ( 1937 -) conceptual works that are regarded as the first true artist books. The Mexican writer and artist Ulises Carrión , who also mail art occupied in 1975, for the first time in an essay, "the new art of the book" defined. 3 An exciting traveling exhibition (with catalog) of artists' books in libraries of Belgium was Art's Books (1990-1992) of Guy Bleus . In the middle of the twentieth century are beginning to experiment artists books from the most diverse disciplines with the medium. They deprive the book its informative content and thus rob of its original function.The artist's book informs not only about art but is itself an artistic means of expression. edit Artists' books are in the visual arts own collection area. In 1965 came the young art historian French Haks employed by the Art History Institute (KHI) from the University of Utrecht. End 1966 Haks librarian of KHI, under the condition that he could build a collection of artists' books. The collection of the KHI is now a valuable source of art historical information about artists from the sixties. A recent phenomenon in the field of "personal" diaries are called weblogs . Collections [ edit ] The Victoria & Albert Museum in London has an extensive collection of Artists' books. There are museum collections that pay attention to the phenomenon of artists' books, such as the Museum of Modern Art Arnhem . In Amersfoort in 1998 the Armando Museum opened in Elleboogkerk . An important part of his paintings, sculptures and manuscripts will fail Armando after his death to the museum. At the Centre for Visual Arts Ontario (CBKG) is the 'Gelderland Library Artists' books' established, possibly this collection is housed in the CODA Apeldoorn. In Brussels Wittokiana established; a private library where artists books and other special books are displayed. A short list of artists who made art books [ edit ] * George Brecht ( Halfway , Oregon , August 27, 1926 - Cologne , December 5, 2008) * Diederick van Kleef ( Overschie , May 24, 1954) * Jürgen Partenheimer ( Munich , May 14, 1947) * William Bierman ( Apeldoorn , March 18, 1948) * Dieter Roth ( Hanover , April 21, 1930 - Basel , June 5, 1998) * Daniel Spoerri ( Galaţi , March 27, 1930) * Rosemarie Trockel ( Schwerte , 1952) * Wolf Vostell ( Leverkusen , 14.oktober 1932 - Berlin, 3 April 1998 * Guy Bleus ( Hasselt , Belgium , October 23, 1950) * Lawrence Weiner ( The Bronx , New York , February 10, 1942) edit * (S) From Manet to Hockney: modern artists' illustrated books, edited by Carol Hogben and Rowan Watson. London: Victoria and Albert Museum (1985). * (S) 'Royal Road Test', artists' book by Edward Ruscha, Patrick Blackwell and Mason Williams. Los Angeles: Press Mark (1967). * Johan Pas. Multiple / Readings. 51 artists' books, two volumes. Asp / VUBPRESS / Upa (2011). Category:Artists' books Category:Dada Category:Art media Category:Book arts